1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a manually actuatable selector switch array, and relates more especially to a selector switch array comprising a plurality of push buttons or equivalent actuating means, operation of any one of which is effective to actuate a corresponding electrical switching means whilst clearing any switching means which remain in a previously actuated condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In switch assemblies of this type, it is conventional to provide a mechanical link between the respective manually operable means, whereby upon actuation thereof, each is latched in its actuated position by a corresponding latching means, the latching means being linked to all the manually operable means in such a manner that its movement to latch a manually actuated means is effective to release any previously actuated means from the latched condition. Mechanically linked push button arrays of this type have the disadvantage that the latching mechanism is space consuming, is subject to malfunction as a result of wear or misalignment of moving parts, and is only applicable to a relatively limited number of push buttons. Moreover, a given latching mechanism is manufactured to accommodate a predetermined number of push buttons in the array, so that variation of the number of buttons in an array to suit individual requirements is not possible.